Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a reception apparatus, information providing apparatus, methods, non-transitory computer-readable storage mediums for providing and/or processing reporting service data. More particularly, embodiments of the present application relate generally to reporting service data transported in a standard caption service.
Background
Embodiments of the present disclosure arises out of a need in a full “advanced interactive television” system for a standardized method to enable a broadcaster to gain knowledge of which and how many of its service offerings are being consumed. A number of “roadblocks” are well known to including identification information along with a television broadcast, including the presence of the HDMI interface between a cable or satellite set-top box (STB) and an interactive television (iTV) receiver.